C96
The Mauser C96 (Construktion 96) is a self-loading handgun. It was one of the earliest self-loading handguns developed, and the earliest truly successful one, being adopted by many national militaries and remaining in service for over a half a century. The original weapon was chambered in 7.63x25mm Mauser, and fed from a 10-round integral magazine set slightly ahead of the pistol grip. It made use of a short-recoil system of operation. Many variants and rechamberings of the weapon were developed, including 9x19mm and .45ACP versions, cavalry variants with extended barrels, carbine variants with handguards and shoulder stocks, variants fed from extended magazines or detachable magazines, and even a fully-automatic variant. Battlefield Heroes The National Army handgun featured in Battlefield Heroes is modeled after the C96. Battlefield 1 The C96 is a weapon featured in Battlefield 1. Two variants are featured in mutiplayer, the C96 Pistol and the C96 Carbine. A silenced variant, the C96 Silencer, can be found in singleplayer. A fourth variant, the C96 Export, is a C96 Pistol with slightly higher damage and less accuracy than the basic C96. It is exclusive to DICE developers, but can also be found on the Community Test Environment.https://youtu.be/7qGMY2gnO3M Singleplayer The C96 Pistol appears in singleplayer as the main weapon of Daniel Edwards in Through Mud and Blood, equipped with a radium sight. The Carbine variant can be found in weapon crates, often with a scope, and is also used by the Ottoman Empire. A C96 Silencer variant also exists, and can be found inside weapon crates in Through Mud and Blood and The Runner. Multiplayer C96 Pistol |kit = * (Pistol) * (Export) |slot = Sidearm |fire = Semi-Automatic |rof = 300 RPM |ammotype = 7.63x25mm Mauser 9x25mm Mauser Export (Export) |magazine = 10 rounds (10 round charger clip) |reserve = 50 rounds |reload = 1.3s + 0.25s per bullet(Partial) 2.7s (Empty) |hud = |damage = 28→15 (13–33m) |vel = 440 m/s |recoil = |recoil1st = 1× |recoildec = 5 |spreadz = 0.3 (Static) 0.6 (Moving) |spreaduz = 0.8 (Static) 1.2 (Moving) |spreadinc = 0.15 |spreaddec = 4.5 |drop = 12 m/s² |source = Symthic}} The C96 Pistol fills the role of medium damage, medium rate-of-fire pistol for the kit. The C96 is very similar to the Repetierpistole M1912, which fulfills the same role for the kit. However, the C96 can top up its magazine mid-way through, while the Repetierpistole M1912 must eject its remaining rounds. Still, the C96 is the weakest of the class-specific medium sidearms. It compares more closely to the all-kit pistols, especially the P08. A special variant that was originally exclusive to DICE employees, but can now be found in the Community Test Environment is the C96 Export. It is visually identical to the normal C96, but is available to all kits, and has a higher damage, a slightly faster damage dropoff and lower control. Gallery C96 Broomhandle trailer.png|The C96 being fired in the Battlefield 1: Official Gameplay Trailer C96 Pistol Icon.png|Alternate Icon C96 Carbine , |slot = Primary |fire = Semi-Automatic |rof = 300 RPM |ammotype = 7.63x25mm Mauser |magazine = 20 rounds (10 round charger clip) |reserve = 80 rounds |reload = 1.35s + 0.5s per bullet (Partial) 4.09s (Empty) |hud = |damage = 28→15 (13–33m) |vel = 460 m/s |recoil = |recoil1st = 1× |recoildec = 5 |spreadz = 0.24 (Static) 0.56 (Moving) |spreaduz = 1–1.5 (Static) 1.5–2 (Moving) |spreadinc = 0.15 |spreaddec = 4.5 |drop = 12 m/s² |source = Symthic}} The C96 Carbine is issued to both the Tanker and Pilot kits as their default primary weapon. The carbine conversion doubles the magazine size, slightly increases muzzle velocity, and reduces recoil. However, reloading takes longer, hipfire spread is increased, and movement will increase spread. The C96 carbine benefits from higher muzzle velocity over the other carbines, and has good recoil and spread. Although it is the lone clip-loading carbine, it still loads faster than the Pieper M1893. Gallery C96 Carbine Pre-Alpha.png|C96 Carbine during the EA Play livestream C96 Carbine.PNG|The C96 Carbine during the Open Beta M1917 Trench Carbine |slot = Primary |fire = Semi-Automatic |rof = |ammotype = 7.63x25mm Mauser |damage = |magazine = 40+1 rounds |reserve = |reload = |hud = |vel = |recoil = |recoil1st = |recoildec = |spreadz = |spreaduz = |spreadinc = |spreaddec = |drop = |source = }} The M1917 Trench Carbine is a weapon that will be introduced in Battlefield 1: Turning Tides expansion for the Assault class.All You Need To Know About The Battlefield 1 Turning Tides Release - retrieved October 16, 2017 It resembles the C96 carbine variant, but with a further extended magazine to 40 rounds, and said magazine is detachable. Trivia *The partial reload animation for the C96 pistol is missing the step where the chamber is opened. *In the HUD icon the pistol has the extended magazine of the carbine. *There is a glitch where on empty reloads, the character inserts 21 bullets into the weapon (stripper clips and a single bullet), despite the gun only holding 10 bullets. *On empty reload, the character manually releases the bolt forward. However, in real life the C96 is able to close its bolt automatically once the empty stripper is removed from the chamber. References Category:Pistols Category:Carbines Category:Weapons of Battlefield 1 Category:Submachine Guns of Battlefield 1